


Castles of glass

by adell0569



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adell0569/pseuds/adell0569
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes i feel that life is too long."<br/>"That's because you can't live."<br/>"No. It's because I survived too mutch."</p><p>Life is not a song. Starks had to find out hard way. Can they be stil happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are fics like this everywhere, but i really wanted to write one myself. This is my first fanfic so pleas be nice. Hope you enjoy it.

**Eddard**

This was a cold winter, even for Canada. In the outside was more than meter of snow and Ned wonderd how would Robert get here. He was sitting in his office, Jory was talking to him about some or other thing, but he wasn't paying attention. _It must be something important when Robert came here all way from New York,_ Ned thought. Of course Robert said that he just missed him and wanted to see him. Ned and Robert were best friends, almost like brothers, but thay haven't seen eatch other 9 yeas. _And then he just call and say he wants to come see me. With all is family. One week before Christmas. That's all Robert._ But of course Ned said they can come and should spend there all  Christmas holiday.

He already regret it. He and Cat already had some plans, but nothing that can't wait. However reaction of his kids was totaly different.

"Dad it's not fair! It's Christmas holiday. Me and Theon wanted to go to New Years party!"

"Stop shouting and calm down Robb!" but Robb was already upstairs banging the door. Arya was screaming and running around the house, when Cat tried to put on her some pretty dress. Bran was being distracted by some new book and Rickon just asked if thay will bring chocolate. Jon said nothing. _He is even quieter than usual_. _Something is bordring him, but he won't tell me. I need to ask Robb._ _It must be something with Lya. When was the last time thay talked?_ He couldn't remember. _At least she'll come home for_ Christmas. He hoped so. Only person that was happy about Robert's arrival was Sansa.

"You were singing in the shower. Again." said Robb after breakfast. This was an old fight. Sansa would say that it's non of his business and Robb would say he want to protect her and that Joffrey is a dick, _I must talk to him about his language,_ and everyone would start fighting.

"He looks like a girl Sansa!"

"Robb's right. Besides you can't be in love with someone you never met!"

"How do you know that Jon? You haven't even kissed a girl!" Than Sansa would start crying and runn to her room. This happened every morning. Raising six kids is a hard job and it's even harder when four of them are teenagers. He hoped Robert's visit would be soon over.

He had lunch in his favourite restaurant, when Lya called him.

"Lya why are you calling?"

"It's good to hear you too brother."

"You know what I mean. You should be in a plane." _I could expect this. Of course she isn't coming. I shouldn't say her about Robert._

" Ned there are some problems and...." she got quiet.

"You aren't coming are you?" it was hardly a question. Ned knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Ned."

"Say that to Jon."

"Buy him some nice presents."  _It is stupid to think uncle can replace mother. It is even stupider to thing presents can replace love. It's difficult fo her._ Ned tried to convince himself, but every time he saw Jon's sad face he get angry at Lya for calling him instead jon, for not coming home for Christmas.

"You know he doesn't care about presents. Lya did something happen?"

"No,no...I just don't....I don't feel good enough for flying..."

"Fine" he knew his sister wouldn't tell him what happened " but you should call Jon."

"Yeah, I will. Say hallo to everyone." she passed the phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lya has cancer and she lives in hospital in Sweden. I don't really know anythng about Swidish hospital or if they are good at curing cancer i just like that country. also english isn't me first language so I'm sorry for mistakes. Coment if you like. Critiques are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's another chapter and there are ages of kids:  
> Robb: 17  
> Jon: 17  
> Theon: 20  
> Sansa: 16  
> Arya: 14  
> Bran: 12

 

**Robb**

"Robb they are here in ten minutes, come down! Now!" Robb heard his mother shouting. _Fuck. I must felt asleep._ Robb looked at his phone.

13:17

Robb: i just need some time

14:45

Roslin: i dont have time

14:46

Robb: if i say no will we break up?

It's 16:32. Still no message from Roslin. Robb and Roslin were dating almost year. _It'll be our anniversary in 9 days_, Robb remembered. They met at one charity action mom organized. Roslin Frey was pretty, intelligent, from good family, simply perfect girlfriend. Only that she had very creepy father. Her father was older than 70 and survived 6 wifes. _How can someone that old have 17 years old child?!_ Sometimes Robb wondered  whether he had anything to do with deaths of his wifes. Still he hed 12 kids and some weird ruler, that if they don't marry before they turn 18, he will disinherit them. Roslin will be 18 in 4 months. Robb didn't want to marry, but he wasn't sure if he can lose her. Three days ago he saw her at some cafe with no one else that Edmure Tully. Edmure was mom's junger brother and he and Roslin have known from school. He was her first love. When Robb saw them he wanted to beat him bloody. He didn't know why but it brought up something, he thought he would never felt towadrs Roslin. He was fucking jealous. Every time he thought about it. But he can't think about it now. Now he has to be polite and perfect son. Robert, some dad's old friend is coming here for dinner and mom is acting like he was king alone.

When he came downstairs they were already here. Robert was as Theon once  described him. He was fat with hair too long  and tattoo on left arm. His wife Cersei was very beautiful. She was taller than him with long blond hair and cold expression. They had three blond kids. There were two other men. Robb suspected they were Cersei's brothers. Dad and Robert were trying to talk low, obviously talking about aunt Lyanna. Aut Lyanna and Robert were dating in the past but then it went wrong and dad never wanted to talk about it . Kids were sitting in living room. There was an awkward silent.

"Did I missed anything?" he asked Jon when he sat down on couch. 

"Not unless you you wanted to see Sansa's expression when Joffrey walked in."

"Let me guess. It was pure bliss." Robb chuckled.

"Bliss is an  understatement." Jon smiled. It was first time he smiled in couple of days.

During dinner dad said something unexpecting. "Kids, Robert offerd me place in his firm in New York." Everybode stopped eating. Robb looked at Jon and Arya. Arya almost choked on her food. 

"What?" Arya said in high pitched voice. 

"Your mother and I already talked about it...and we decided to take it." Dad wanted to say something else when Robb interrupted him.

"And you haven't asked us?"

"We don't want to go!" Arya was almost shouting and she had tears in her eyes. Robb knew she would never admit it.

" Look, three of you are going to college. It will be good opportunity for all of us." said mom calmly.

Jon had hard expression. _He doesn't want to go either. None of us wants to go._ But then he looked at Sansa. He eyes were shining. _She doesn't get it_ , Robb thought. _She doesn't understant what are we leaving. This is our home._

"We are not going to talk about this." said dad strictly "We already decided. We are going." Arya angrily get up and went upstairs.

"Come back young lady!" shouted mom.

"Leave her be Cat, she will calm down." said dad an hugged mom. "We are leaving tomorrow. Pack your things."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is Jon and it's bit longer mainly because he is my favourite character. Hope you enjoy it

**Jon**

"Robb, I told you once, fucking yes, relationship no." said drunk Theon. "They are too complicated." They were sitting in Robb's room, drunk and miserable. Theon was sitting in open window, smoking and talking about meaning of life and other shits. He only talks like this when he's drunk. Cold wind came from window and Jon shivered.

"Don't remember talking about it. It doesn't matter now, does it?" asked Robb. His eyes were red and Jon could bet it wasn't from crying. He smoked  mutch tonight. _Can't believe Catelyn doesn't smell_ _it._

"So you're saying no?" Jon's voice sound drunker than he thought.

"We're leaving tomorow what else can i do?"

"Stay with her." Jon looked at his cousin. Robb wasn't looking at him. _He doesn't want to stay wih her,_ jon suddenly realise.

"But you said you love her."

"It isn't that simple Jon." Robb was talking to him like he was child. Jon hated when Robb went like this. " and besides I'm not sure anymore."

"Why are you doing this Robb? Just tell him the true." suddenly said Theon

"True about what Robb?" asked Jon. Robb gave Theon angry glance.

"It happened in the summer, when I was at that party..." Jon had and idea when this was going to and he didn't like it. "You didn't come because you had broken leg and Roslin was on trip with her sister. I get really, really drunk. There was this girl, her name was Talisa and she was from California. She studied here and things just happened....." Jon was angry. Not just because Robb was cheating on Roslin, but because he didn't tell him about it.

"I didn't wanted to tell you about it because it was wrong......and I know what you think about cheating." Jon hated cheating. Main reason was that he was result of one affar. Well, what had his father and mother wasn't affair, but still Rhaegar was married and had two kids. Cheating was bad. Cheating hurts people.

"Calm down Jon, it is none of your business. Besides it was just fun. Noboy got hurt. You should try fun sometimes." Theon said with mocking smile.

Jon didn't want to have fun. Not that kind of fun. Theon didn't understant what can this kind of fun cause. _Theon hasn't seen his mother cry every time when she saw Rhaegar in newspaper, or television. Theon's mother didn't stayed in bed for two months after Rhaegar's death. Theon's mother wasn't sad verytime when she told him about_ how _she and father met._

"I think I drank enought for one night." said Jon "I should go to bed." he get up and walked from the door.

* * *

In the night Jon laid awake and thought about his parents. Thought about their story. Cheating should be wrong, but it didn't sound wrong when mother was telling him their story. It was his bedtime story. All boys wanted to hear about dragons,  knights and wars, but only thing Jon wanted to heir was how his mom and dad have met. He could still remember mom saying it to him for the first time.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No momy, just tell me already. Please"

"Okey. So, once upon a time" Lyanna start talking when Jon interrupted her.

"Mom you don't have to say it as a fairy tale." little Jon smiled.

"Would you like it better if  I say: On July 28. 1976 I met your dad?"

"That's all story?"

"No, but if you don't keep quiet I can't continue."

"Okey. I'll be quiet. I promise."said Jon and wrapped himself more into blanket.

"Once upon a time there was a ball. It was an engagement ball for your uncel Brandon. He was supposed to marry Catelyn Tully, so there was a lot of people. Most of the people there were huge snobs, so I and your uncel Ned didn't want to go there. You know, Ned hasn't known Catelyn in that time. But after some time on ball Ned left me alone, because he saw his friend Robert.Ned alway said that Robert was in love with me, but I somehow hated him, so I tried to keep so much distance as was possible. In was almost middle of night and I was drinking a...juice, when I saw him. He was standing in corner and looking right at me. After some while he came closer and start talking. He talked about his family, school and about big snake he had. At first I found him annoying, but at the end of the night I start to like the violet of his eye and dimples on his cheeks when he smiled."

Jon heard this same story avery night for 13 years. Then his mother got sick. She said she'll be in Sweden just for a while. _But the while turned into month. month in year and yeard into four._ Jon laid in bed every night wondering when will his mom come home. Wondering if will his mom come home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya**

Arya loves Christmas. Arya loves cold and snow and snowballing with her siblings. She loves mom's cookies and Sansa's Christmas slippers. She loves Robb's last-minute gifts and hot cocoa Jon brings her to bed every Christmas. But she hates this. She hates this game. She hates that her mom is even more polite than usual or how  she is wearing make-up in house and always talking with Cersei. She hates that her dad is dringing bear and watching football with Robert. She hates that only thing Sansa is talking about is Joffrey and that Robb and Jon aren't talking at all. This isn't Christmas. She doesn't get why is everyone trying to impress Robert and his family.

She didn't want to go here. She fought to the last second. She didn't pack her things and she refused to get out of the bed. And of course she argued with mom. But it didn't help. So now they are in here. Robert's house is big as shit. There are twelve bedrooms and five bathrooms.  And there is fireplace in every room. Well this looks like the worst Christmas ever.

She was lying on her bed and pretending not to hear Sansa's pathetic laugh. There are really thin walls. _Oh gods they must be kissing,_ she thought when they suddenly silenced. She looked at the clock. Still more than two hours until dinner. She has enough time to one play. Or maybe she'll just chat with Gendry. Gendry is seventeen, lives in New York and she spent last two weeks chatting with him. They met while playing League of Legends. It' funny how quickly strangers can became best friends. _Well, there's nothing to wonder when we chat all day and night_. Gendry knew everything about her. She told tim about her and Sansa, Sansa and Jon, Jon and mom, mom and her, she told him all problems and secrets. When she was with him, it was like there is no time or place, nothing to worry, nothing to go. She felt safe.

Bullboy553: r u there?

Arry669: yes, dying of boredom

Bullboy553: come to my place

Arry669: what if u r serial killer?

Bullboy553: still not sure u arent one

Arry669: thats why u like me

               see u at school?

Bullboy553: looking forward to it 

                    you have shitty class

Arry669: u know someone from there?

Bullboy553: bunch of assholes

Arry669: u r at claas with Jon and Robb

Bullboy553: do i need to worry?

Arry669: maybe

Bullboy553: u said them u have crush on me?

Arry669: no stupid i have no crush on u

Bullboy553: r u sure?

Arry669: ask me again and ill show u how much i dont 

              need to go family dinner

Bullboy553 : bye :(

Dinner was as she expected it to be. Robert was talking with dad and saying some cheap jokes, Jon and Robb were glaring after each other still not talking. Cercei was drinking third cup of wine and her brothers were talking with Robb about some school he wanted to go. Rickon was throwing peas at Bran and Joffrey was smirking at Sansa. It looked like this two were really close. When Arya was little and Baratheons came to visit she thought Joffrey was Draco Malfoy. She and Jon used to watch Harry Potter all the time in these days. Well Joffrey was blond, arrogant and stupid. Now he looks even more like him. He even act like him. She was afraid for the Sansa. Sansa was naive and thought Joffrey is a fairy tale knight. But Arya knew who he was and if he hurts Sansa she will hurt him.

After dinner they watched the television. Back at home they used to play Monopoly or went snowball. And they went to bed in the morning, but now she was happy to go to bed at 10 o'clock. At least she didn't have to be with Baratheons all day.

* * *

"Can we please talk?" she heard Robb saying from room next door. They forget to lock the door. Aray came closer and held her breath.

"We are talking."

"We are not. You are ignoring me!" Robb shouted

"And what do you expext me to do? Act like nothing's happened?" they were both shouting now. 

"What happened Jon? It was all between me and Roslin. Why keep you acting like i cheated on you?" _What? Robb cheated? Shit. Roslin said they were going to marry. But it was before we went there. I don't supposte they will now._

"Do you know why? Because you told Theon and not me." blurt Jon. Robb went quiet.

"I'm sorry......but I didn't know what to say to you. I was afraid of your reaction.This reaction."

"Well you know what I think about cheating Robb....."

"Yes I know. That's why I didn't come to you. Because you don't understant."

"And Theon does? His longest relationship lasted two months."

"Yes he does. Because I couldn't come to you and just say "Hi Jon you know what? I'm not sure if I love my girlfriend anymore." 

Jon just stared at him silent. He didn't know what to say.

"That's because you see only one side of the coin. Did you even considered we had problems? Or that I wasn't happy with her anymore?" Now Arya knew for sure there will be no wedding. Poor Roslin. Arya liked her.  _We weren't friends but she seemed like nice girl._ Arya thought when suddenly she sneezed. They both looked at her.

"Fuck, Arya what are you doing here?" asked wide-eyed Robb.

"You cheated on Roslin?" 

He grabbed her and pulled inside the room. "How much did you hear?" _too much for my own good,_ thought Arya.

 

 


End file.
